


Ravenclaw's Parents

by Dayun



Series: K-Popcorn in Hogwarts [2]
Category: Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: There seems to be gossip going around about her relationship with Zhoumi, and Victoria's nothing but determined to get to the bottom of it.





	Ravenclaw's Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love zhoutoria, they're in their fifth or sixth year here  
> graphics done by me
> 
> If you're wondering where you've read this story already, this story is taken from my oneshot collection "Aurora", which I transformed into a SHINee only oneshot collection since it's easier this way.

>  

 

 

It was pure coincidence that Victoria got wind of her and Zhoumi's reputation. She knows that they're both well liked enough and that their reltionships with the teachers also aren't bad. After all they both try to give their best and take their roles as prefects serious. Additionally Victoria was aiming to be the next Head Girl. So if she has ever thought about what her reputation might be, it would have probably been a stuck up or boring prefect. What she didn't consider though, was that it would have something to do with Zhoumi.

 

She was just making her way to the great hall when she hears her name being mentioned. It came frome a small group of Ravenclaw girls behind a corner. They were giggling and whispering to each other like they just heard the best story ever told. Out of curiosity and fear that they were gossiping about her, she hid behind the corner and tried to listen to what they were talking about.

To her shock and relief, they weren't talking badly about her but rather squeeling about the relationship between her and Zhoumi, calling them the 'mum and dad couple of Ravenclaw'. There was also something about ships and OTZ, or was it OTP? She doesn't know what that is and what it has to do with her and Zhoumi but she definitely knows what her reputation is now.

 

* * *

 

It's been some days since then and honestly, Victoria doesn't know what to think about her and Zhoumi being known as the parents of Ravenclaw. After keeping an eye open and listening in to more conversations, she notes with surprise that a lot of Ravenclaw students actually like to talk about her and Zhoumi's relationship, making bets when they would start dating or if one of them has a one sided crush. At least none of them are talking badly about them and seem rather happy about the two.

 

It's mostly rather amusing to watch some of the students losing bets and money because her and Zhoumi still haven't shown any open signs of them being a couple. But the truth is that her and Zhoumi have been in a relationship since third year and before that have had crushes on each other since their childhood. So yes, that might sound a bit cheesy but Victoria feels like her and Zhoumi are already married since years. They are just rather reserved about showing their relationship openly, it's not like they are trying to hide it. At the beginning they just didn't want to tell anybody because they were still young and their relationship was still fresh. With time they never really talked about that anymore but still were rather cautious since they didn't want any rumours to start like teenager were prone to do. Now it just stayed like this, they haven't talked about changing these things and why should they? They both feel comfortable with the way things are now.

Okay, maybe sometimes Victoria would like to be hugged more by her boyfriend in public, and sometimes she just wants to pull him away from some other girls and boys. But it's nothing she can't deal with, although she thinks that her friend and fellow Ravenclaw Taeyeon is already a bit suspect about her and Zhoumi's "friendship".

 

The door to the common room opens and Zhoumi walks in with some books in his arm. She can't help but to smile as she watches him make his way over to a first year boy who fell asleep on the couch. He drapes the blanket that was lying on the other seats over the sleeping boy. It's so typically Zhoumi and so fatherlike, the title of 'Ravenclaw's dad' truly fits him.

He finally notices her sitting at the table when he hears her giggling. He goes over to her with a bright smile on his face and a curious glint in his eyes.

 

"What are you so happy about, Qian?", he ask before sitting down opposite of her and taking her hand in his.

 

Victoria smiles sweetly at the action, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering.

 

"Nothing, just thinking that you will be a great father later".

 

The confused but pleased look he sends her from across the small table makes her break out into laughter.

 

* * *

 

Just yesterday Zhoumi had come too late to their date because of Jia. They had planned to picnic at a hidden spot at the lake. Victoria had worked in the Kitchen to prepare the snacks for their date, refusing the help of the house elves politely because she wanted to make something for Zhoumi herself.

It was one of the rare days when the two of them actually had enough free time for a date. But Zhoumi had come thirty minutes too late. Victoria would have easily forgiven him, if he hadn't been late because he had been helping Jia.

It's not like Victoria doesn't like Jia, but somehow Jia doesn't like her. It probably has something to do with her and Zhoumi's close relationship. Whenever she has the chance to, Jia takes Zhoumi's time or partners up with him for a project. So yes, Jia is one of the few girls Victoria is jeallous of. She knows it's childish but she can't help feeling vulnerable when the other girl is involved. And the fact that Zhoumi came too late because of her after Victoria had been looking forward to their date just really soured her mood.

So Victoria has been a bit colder to Zhoumi since yesterday. She forgave him yesterday after he profoundly apologized and told her how tasty her cooking is. She didn't want their date to be ruined so she gave in quickly after he repeatedly praised her. Still, she couldn't help being hurt.

Zhoumi has also noticed her bad mood and tried to find out what was bothering her. But she didn't really want to talk about it at that moment.

She has been thinking, would it be wiser to be more open about their relationship? Maybe she should talk to Zhoumi about it later.

 

* * *

 

It has been a week since their date and their amount of work has risen, so they've had less time for each other and Victoria hasn't found the right moment to talk to Zhoumi. She has only seen him a few times this week, and most times Jia had been at his side, so Victoria had just ignored them.

She is currently giving a group of younger students private lessons, the group consisting of four girls. Somehow Amber, a boyish Gryffindor, persists that their group should be called f(x), something to do with Victoria having had to explain to her and Luna, a sweet Hufflepuff, what exactly maths in the muggle world consists of. The f(x) had apparently been the only thing that stuck in Amber's head.

She's explaining to Krystal what a Veritaserum is made of when Amber suddenly slumps onto the table with a groan. Sulli asks her what is wrong when the Gryffindor girl slowly looks up at Victoria.

 

"Did you and Ravenclaw's dad divorce?"

 

Victoria just blinks a few times in response, the other girls seemingly also as shocked as her at Amber blunt question.

 

"I mean", she continues, turning her head on the table so she is facing all of them, "You and Zhoumi have barely interacted this week. I've bet Henry fifteen chocolate frogs that you and Zhoumi would kiss next wednesday! I don't want to lose my chocolate stach!!"

Victoria just continues to blink with her eyes wide. Sulli recovers from her shock and adds her own thoughts.

 

"It's true though. I have seen you and Zhoumi together less than usual. And you seem like you have been musing a lot lately."

 

Victoria turns her surprised face to the Slytherin girl, all the other girls give small nods in agreement.

"Please don't divorce!", Luna pipes up, "I don't want my ship to sink!"

 

Victoria serioulsy has to look up what all the talk about ships has anything to do with it.

 

* * *

 

Victoria softly knocks onto the door before opening it. She can see Yesung and Kibum playing cards on the latters bed, her eyes then land on Zhoumi who's lying on his bed, book now forgotten in his hands as he looks up to her with surprise.

 

"Can Zhoumi and I talk privatly here for a bit?", she sheepishly asks the two other boys in the room. They both nod in silent shock before scampering of the bed. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see Kibum handing Yesung some money before they leave the room.

Zhoumi sits up and places the book onto his bedside table. Victoria happily notes that it's a chinese recipe book, maybe she can borrow it sometime. The bed creaks a bit as she sits down next to him, he immediatly puts and arm around her waist and gives her a tender kiss to the side of her head.

 

"Everything ok? You've been a bit distant lately.", he asks her, eyes filled with worry.

 

She plays around a bit with his free hand, it's so much bigger than hers, his fingers engulfing her hand completely. It makes her feel safe.

 

"I've been thinking a bit, Mi.", slowly she turns to him wholy, her eyes looking up to his.

 

"I would like to date you more openly. It bothers me that alle the other girls and boys don't know, that you belong to me, and I also want to show that I belong to you."

 

Eyes softening, Zhoumi lowers his head a bit so that their noses are almost touching, he smiles brightly at her, his gumms showing with his laugh.

 

"Qian, I wouldn't want to do anything more than to love you more openly".

 

The butterflies are fluttering wildly in her stomach again and she can't help but to give an elated laugh before throwing her arms around him and kissing kim sweetly.

After some seconds of kissing each other Zhoumi pulls back a bit to look at her.

 

"You know, I have also been thinking about it for some time after the last christmas dinner with our parents. But what made you think about it now?"

 

She giggles a bit before leaning her head onto his chest.

 

"Did you know that we are called Ravenclaw's mum and dad couple?"

 

* * *

 

The next day, which is coincidentally a wednesday, she is giving the f(x) ensemble private lessons in the library again.

She was telling them who the founders of the Hogwarts houses are and what they achieved in their lifes when she sees Zhoumi coming into the library with Jia, Henry and some of his other friends. They sit down at a table one row away from them. When he spots her, he gives her a bright smile before quickly making his way over to her.

He kisses her sweetly before pulling back.

"Hi beautiful", he greets her like a dork.

Victoria bites her lips as not to giggle and shoos him back to his friends but nods when he asks her to meet him later. He makes a dorky victory pose before returning to his table, his friends are all watching them with wide eyes and open mouths. Victoria's laugh finally bubbles out when she hears Amber cheer loudly at Henry that he owes her fifteen chocolate frogs. In the background Luna is highfiving Krystal and Sulli.

"My ship has finally sailed!!"

 

It is only later, when Victoria and Zhoumi are taking a stroll at the lake while holding hands, that she remembers. She still hasn't looked up what a ship has got to do with their relationship.

 

 


End file.
